


Значит, теперь...

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Значит, теперь...

Кроули протяжно застонал, а секунду спустя опустился рядом со своим ангелом на постель. Неудавшийся апокалипсис был позади, следующий пока не подавал признаком существования, а вопрос, который был нерешённым последние шесть тысяч лет наконец решился самым приятным образом. 

― Значит, теперь мы с тобой, вроде как, любовники? ― лениво пробормотал ангел, устраиваясь поудобнее и накидывая одеяло на них обоих. 

― Я бы предпочёл слово "возлюбленные" или "пара", ― отозвался Кроули, с удовольствием забираясь под одеяло и поворачивая голову к единственному существу во вселенной, которое имело для него значение. Азирафаэль улыбался и выглядел полностью довольным жизнью. 

― Мне нравится… Значит, теперь мы будем ходить по улицам держась за руки, целоваться в общественных местах? 

Кроули представил себе это и расплылся в довольной усмешке. Такая перспектива ему определённо нравилась, поэтому он обнял ангел и почти что промурлыкал в ответ:

― Не только в общественных. Мы можем целоваться где и когда хочется, ангел.

Улыбка Азирафаэля стала ещё шире и Кроули готов был поклясться, что тот начал светиться от счастья. 

― А что ещё мы теперь можем? ― спросил он, не прекращая улыбаться и устраивая голову на груди Кроули. 

― Не зна-аю… ― протянул тот, прикрывая глаза и давая волю воображения. ― Можем обниматься. Сидеть друг у друга на коленях. Можем танцевать вместе! Ангел, хочешь научу тебя танцевать? 

― А я умею танцевать, ― фыркнул Азирафаэль, ― и уж по-лучще некоторых небезызвестных демонов. 

― Да ну? ― Кроули покосился на ангела с подозрением, но спорить не стал. Не было никакого желания нарушать атмосферу мягкого, прекрасного счастья. ― А что бы ты хотел теперь сделать, ангел? 

Тёплая, плотная ладонь Азирафаэля опустилась на его грудь, а пальцы принялись выводить какие-то неизвестные узоры. 

― Для начала, наверное, я бы не выпускал тебе из спальни не меньше недели, дорогой. 

― Охохо! ― Кроули аж приоткрыл один глаз, только для того, чтобы одарить ангела взглядом, который бы полностью передал его отношение к этому вопросу. ― Мы может и менялись телами, но ролями то когда успели? И откуда столько похоти? Тебе ведь не положено.

Как бы Кроули ни старался, скрыть язвительность в голосе не вышло. Впрочем, Азирафаэль совершенно не обиделся, лишь посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто хотел сказать: "Мы оба знаем, что ты тоже этого хочешь, но боишься сказать. Поэтому говорю я, облегчая тебе задачу. Можешь смеяться сколько хочешь, но я то знаю."

― Ладно, ладно! ― Кроули снова закрыл глаз, больше не способный выдерживать эту снисходительную улыбку. ― Но что потом? 

― А потом… ― Приятная тяжесть чужой головы пропала с груди и Кроули открыл глаза. Азирафаэль всё ещё был рядом, но теперь приподнялся в постели и подпирал рукой голову, как древнегреческий бог. ― А потом я бы сводил тебя в один интересный магазинчик в Сохо, на Оксфорд Стрит. Уверен, тебе бы там понравилось.

― Что за магазин? 

― В сто третьем доме, "Гармония". 

Кроули мысленно восстановил в голове карту Сохо, прокрутил обычно смазанный вид из окна Бентли, когда он нёсся по Оксфорд стрит, и отсчитал сто третий дом. После того, как он вспомнил какой именно магазин находился по этому адресу, Кроули понадобилась почти минута, чтобы обработать и принять только что полученную информацию. 

― Удивлён, что ты запоминаешь такое адреса. И что же мне должно понравится в секс-шопе? 

― Пока не знаю. ― Азирафаэль продолжал щекотать его грудь своими пальцами, но теперь это совсем не расслабляло. Наоборот, внутренне Кроули очень даже напрягся. ― Возможно, тебе бы понравился стек. Или шибари. Мы могли бы выбрать вместе, дорогой. Ты знал сколько сейчас разновидностей плёток существует? Есть латексные, нейлоновые, с разным количеством хвостов и с разными рукоятками… Уверен, что ты бы захотел попробовать что-то из этого. 

Кроули совершенно не знал, что на это ответить. Он пребывал в глубоком культурном шоке, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, кто же придумал сексшопы и сопутствующие им удовольствия. Ему очень хотелось найти этого выдумщика и открутить ему его безмозглую голову. К сожалению, после мучительных раздумий, Кроули вспомнил, что во второй половине двадцатого века был очень пьян на какой-то вечеринке и пытался смутить подобными разговорчиками девушку… Кажется, её звали Беата. Пару месяцев спустя ему пришла очередная благодарность из Ада, но он даже не вчитывался за что именно. Теперь всё встало на свои места. 

― Ангел, ― начал Кроули осторожно. ― Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься со всем этим? В смысле, шесть тысяч лет ― это конечно не мало, но…

― Ох, конечно-конечно, дорогой, я не настаиваю! ― тут же залепетал Азирафаэль, наконец поняв причину длительного молчания Кроули. ― Я это так сказал, приблизительно. Если пока у тебя другие планы, я совершенно не настаиваю. 

Кроули вздохнул с непередаваемым облегчением. Буря миновала его и возможно со временем эта ерунда покинет светлую голову его ангела. Тогда всё будет как он и мечтал: прогулки по парку, тихие поцелуи на задних рядах театра, объятия при каждой встрече…

― Но ты всё же подумай об этом, хорошо? Мы же теперь пара…

Кроули зажмурился и мысленно взвыл. Он же теперь подумал. И надумает. И не сможет отказать.


End file.
